Get a haircut, get a real job
by Linkdude
Summary: When Master Hand kicks the Smashers out, they hafta get other jobs, and....please read/review to see what happens! CHAPTER 9-yes, 9- IS IN DA HOUSE!!! Sorry 4 da delay, everybody. YAY!!!
1. Default Chapter

Get a haircut, get a real job By Linkdude "AND STAY OUT!!!!" Master hand yelled. All the super smash bros. lay on the ground. "I don't think Master Hand was very happy about us asking for our paychecks." Roy groaned. They all sat up, groaning. "So, what do we do now?" Pikachu asked. They all thought for a few seconds until Kirby said "You know the old saying: get a haircut, get a real job." "But where will we get another job?" asked Yoshi. "We can just go around looking for "Help Wanted" signs." Roy suggested. So they all set out, looking for jobs... Kinda leaves ya hanging, huh? Well, the next chapter is coming soon! ( 


	2. 2 The maroon jack o' lanterns

Chapter 2- The Maroon jack o' lanterns  
  
Link, Marth and Roy saw a music store. There was a "help wanted" sign. "Whoa, cool, I've always wanted to work in a music store!" Link exclaimed. "Sure. And what about the time you said you wanted to work in a toy store?" Roy asked. "Uh, well-" "And what about the time you said you wanted to work at a hot dog stand?" Marth asked. "Heheh-well, actually-" "And you deliberitly said you wanted to work at a skate shop, Linky-poo," Roy stated, mimicking Zelda's voice. "Shame on you! Young Link loved that idea, and-" "ALLRIGHT, I GET IT!!!" Link yelled in Roy's face. "Eew, say it, don't spray it," Roy said wiping saliva off his face. They walked in the music store. "Hey. What's up? You guys looking for something?" a man said at the counter. "Yeah-we're looking for a job." Marth told him. "Swell! In fact, that's great! You're the first employees in here!" the man exclaimed. "And as the first employees, couldja check out all the instruments? Nobody buys anything here and I'm SURE they're outta tune. By the way, my name's Bob." "HI BOB," the swordsmen said at the same time. Link picked up a bass and started to play it. "Hey, whats that riff you're playing?" Bob asked. "Uh- no riff but mine," Link answered. "I used to have a bass a few years ago, but I sold it. I made up this when I first got my Bass." "That's an awesome riff," Marth said. He turned his amp on distortion and started to play the riff on the guitar. "WHOA!!! You ever play the guitar before???" Bob said in amazement. "Used to take lessons when I was little," Marth told him. "Cool, Marth," Roy said, and played a beat for the riff on some drums. Pretty soon, they were playing it over and over again. "WOW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!" Bob yelled over the noise. "YOU COULD MAKE A BAND!!!!!" "Hey, that's what we'll do!" Link said. "But first we gotta get a name!" "How about "The Maroon jack o' lanterns?"" Marth suggested. "YEAH!" Bob said. "SO STARTS THE RIEGN OF THE MAROON JACK O' LANTERNS!!" Chapter 3 coming soon, so hang in there!!! :) 


	3. Mario brother arcade mayhem

Chapter 3- Arcade Mario brother mayhem : D

Mario and Luigi walked to an Arcade with a help wanted sign. "Yay-a! A pefect job for-a my talents!" Mario exclaimed. "But-a the kiddies love-a me-a too!" Luigi shot back at Mario. "Just-a because you have million-a games doesn't  mean-a they-a hate me!" "Luigi-a, shut-a up. You-a only have-a one-a game, and-a you're-a to afraid-a to even-a play it." Mario said.  They walked into the arcade (Luigi was still really mad at Mario for pointing out earlier that young Link would play Luigi's mansion and Luigi would be hiding under the covers of his bed) and walked into the office. "We-a want a job here, so-a  we-a a are-a here." Luigi told a man at a desk. "Whatever. Put these on and walk around," a man who was fatter than Mario said, taking a huge bite of the Donut he was eating. Mario and Luigi got on the employees costumes and did just what the man said. Luigi began helping with the laser tag and Mario was at the desk. In the big laser tag room, Luigi waited. Some kids entered. "Hi-a! I'm-a Luigi, and-a I'm-a here to help-a you and tell you the rules." Luigi said. "First-a you put-a on the laser vest-" "What happens if we get shot?" a kid asked. "I'm-a not at-a that part-a yet. Now first-a, you put-a on the laser vest-" "What happens if we get shot?" the kid asked again. "You throw up-a, give-a a weak-a grin, and-a die. Now-a, you put-a on-" "I don't like throwing up. Do I hafta die?" "No-a. I was-a just-a kidding. Now-a, You put-a on the-" "What happens if we get shot?" the kid asked again. 

Meanwhile, Mario was having a great time with kids and playing with them until a little 5 year old brat named Ryan showed up. "I'm hungrey. I wanna eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaattttt!" Ryan whined. "Sure-a. There's a food-a court over there-a, little-a one," Mario told him. Ryan suddenly reached up and grabbed Mario's hat. "Hey-a!" Mario yelled. "Look at me. I'm that fat, short guy over there! _I-a smell like-a pizza. I'm a dork-a. Help-a me. I'm-a too short-a to-a play-a a game. Help-a._" Ryan yelled. "Hey-a. That's-a not-a funny, kid." Mario said. He suddenly had a flashback of when he was little.

_Flashback:"Ha ha. He's too short to play tag!" yelled a kid. "What a dweeb. He talks like-a this-a! Dork!" yelled another one. "He's too short to do ANYTHING," Yelled the tallest of them. He suddenly grabbed an 8 year old Mario's hat. "Hey-a! give it-a back-a!" Mario yelled. He tried to jump up to get his hat back. "HA HA!"_ end flashback.

Mario opened his eyes. Ryan was still making fun of him. "GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!!!!" Mario yelled. He began running after Ryan at full speed. "AHHH!" Ryan yelled. "HE CAN RUN FAST!" And the chase was on.

Back at Laser tag, Luigi was running thru the maze at full speed, dodging lasers and shooting them at the kids who were in there with his laser zapper. "They-a will-a not cath-a 007: Agent Luigi Mario!!" he thought. He zapped another kid and hid behind some fake rocks. Now there was only him and one guy left in the game. Suddenly he felt his laser vest vibrate. "NOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Luigi yelled. The other kid shot his laser vest and the game was over.

Mario, meanwhile, was chasing Ryan thru the fun pipes, growling and crawling as fast as he could. "AHHH! Helpme mommydaddyhesgonnaeatme!" Ryan yelled. He jumped down a slide. Mario chased after him and caught him by the leg. "Helpmemommy! AHHHHHH" "Yes-a!" Mario had his cap back. "Now-a! You are going to-a have to learn-a some manners! Into the kiddie jail-a with-a you!" Mario grabbed him and started to pull him towards  the fenced in place where kids in the arcade didn't behave had to stay there for the rest of the day. "WHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Ryan cried. "MARIO MARIO! IS THAT LITTLE BOY CRYING?!?" Mario heard a familiar voice yell. "Peach-a!" Mario exclaimed. "Yes its me, and I'm ashamed of you!" Peach said, and in a flash, she was over there and grabbed Ryan by the hand. "You made him cry! Why, I never-" "But-a Peachykins, he is-a a brat-a!" "I always knew that you wanted a job in an arcade, but you're treating them as if they're all BRATS!??! I will not allow this in my arcade!" "YOUR ARCA-" Mario looked at the sign near the counter and gulped. PEACH'S ARCADE, KIDDIE'S WELCOME! Mario and Luigi flew out of the arcade and landed in the parking lot.


	4. Kirby, Young Link and Ness mess

Chapter 4-Kirby, Young Link and Ness mess

"So, what's gonna happen to us now?" Ness asked. He, young Link, and Kirby were sitting down on a curb, chewing bubble gum sadly. And the sad part was, they couldn't even taste the bubble gum.

"I dunno. We're gonna find a new job; but WHAT job? We're kids, and the only thing kids can do is-" young Link started to say, but suddenly his eyes opened up bright and wide. "What? Get jobs as bat boys for the San Fransisco Giants?" Kirby asked. "No. Something even better. A job at least 99% of the child population in Nintenopolis has done."

"What?"

"A lemon ade stand!!!"

All three of them sat up straight and looked at each other.

"Young Link-you're a genius!" 

They automatticly began to look for spare pieces of wood. Soon they began building it, and after hours of grueling, back aching work, they had a wooden, not-so-quality-built lemon ade stand.

"Great!"

"Cool!"

"Techniclly correct in wooden function and nail and hammar order."

Young Link and Kirby looked at Ness. "Heheh…" Ness chuckled sheepishly. "Honestly, Ness, when did you start taking college courses?" Kirby asked. "Shut up, we've got work to do," Ness said. "What should we name it?" "Lets name it "Link's lemon ade factory"!" Young Link said. "Oh, no you don't! "Ness and co. Lemon ade supreme"!" Ness yelled. "C'mon, don't you guys know how to share?" Kirby scolded. "Oh, sure, mister I-can-eat-all-the-maxim-tamatoes-just-cuz-they-started-in-my-game!" Ness exclaimed. "Let's just name it "Lemon ade"," Kirby sighed. "There's a lot less fighting that way."

"Lemon ade!"

"Fresh Lemon ade!"

"Yum yum yummers!"

"Nice and cold for a hot summer day such as this!"

"Glub! Glub!"

"KIRBY!!!!!!" Young Link yelled. He and Ness glared at Kirby. "Hey, I can't help it if I get thirsty!" Kirby yelled. "But no one's gonna drink it if they see you sluggn' down yer throat first!" Young Link exclaimed. "Quiet you two! Someone's coming!" Ness said quickly. Two people walked over to the stand. "Mario?!? Luigi?!?" Kirby said in amazment. They looked as if they had just gotten a job shoveling manure (And belive me, folks, that's no joke!-Linkdude) "Whoa, what happened to YOU?" Kirby asked. "Peachiekins got-a mad at us." Mario said sadly. "Well, there's nothin' ta cheer you up like a nice ice cold lemon ade!" Ness said. "Sure-a…..that-a will-a be fine." Luigi answered. "25 cents, please." Young Link asked. Mario sighed and reached into his pocket for 50 cents. "It's-a on-a me, Luigi." Mario told his brother. They both took a sip and……….an amazing change came over there faces. "GIMME-A MORE OF THAT-A LEMON ADE," Luigi yelled. He put all the change he had in his pocket on the counter. "Whoa, I guess you like it then," young Link said. "DO-A I-A LIKE IT!!!?!?! IT'S-A THE BEST STUFF IN THE WORLD-A," Mario screamed at the top of his lungs. "Uh, okay, give us 5,000 bucks and the keys to your car and you can have the whole picher," Kirby told them. Mario and Luigi slapped 50,000 each on the counter and gulped the thing before practically throwing the keys at them.

"Wow, it's grown really addictive since we've thrown some of Ness' old chemestry experiments in there," Young Link whispered to his friends.

Well, how ya like that? Heh, I wrote it on a candy and sugar overdose the day after Halloween. Ya wanna hear more about the Maroon jack o' lanterns in the next chapter? You DO? YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! : D (audience claps hands)

Audience:Yaaaaaayyyy…….

So, chapter 5 comin' as soon as I can write it! : D


	5. The Maroon jack o' lanterns first gig!

Chapter 4-The Maroon jack o' lanterns first preformance part1: Getting ready : D

Link, Marth and Roy went to their newly bought condo with some money they got from Bob. They unpacked their stuff they got from the smash building. Link and Marth were practicing there guitars and talking, while Roy was surfing the internet on Link's computer. "So, when we start the song, you play the riff and when I start singing you go on with the backround vocals," Link told Marth. "Yeah, have you written the lyrics yet?" Marth asked. "Yeah. Here they are.

"Oh, I don't care

even if I fall to the earth 

and I die,

whatever happens 

if you call

I'll come so fast I'll fly-"

"Hee hee hee hee hee."

"Hey, Roy, this is the first song I ever wrote, so don't laugh at me." Link said frowning.

"Okay, so, uh, go on with the the lyrics." Marth told Link.

"Okay.

"I'll come so fast I'll fly right by!

Chorus

I know what life seems like

Just yesterday I was a little kid ridin' on a bike

Now I'm here, watchin' the moon shine

Just like Father Time,

And as this beat goes in my head

I lie there in my b-"

"Heheheheheh."

"Roy, come on, stop laughing at my song." Link said. "Don't litsen to him, go on," Marth told Link.

"Allright.

"I lie there in my bed,

I'd stay in one place

A million years plus two,

If I had to spend a thousand years

Just waitin' to see y-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! HA HA HAAAA HA HA HA!!!"

"GOD DANG IT, ROY, YER GONNA SEE STARS IN A SECOND IF YOU DON'T SHUT U-"

"BWA HA HA HEE HEE HO HO HAAAAA!"

"THAT'S IT, YOU CRIMSON-HAIRED SLIME BALL!!!!!"

Link leaped on Roy and began whacking him with a pillow. "Hey, Link, keep it cool, I think I know what he was laughing at."

"WHAT?"

"This." Marth said, pointing at the computer screen. Link stopped whacking Roy, who began to roll all around the floor, shaking with laughter.

"What the-"

"He was looking at a story on the net at Fanfiction.net," Marth told him.

"Just look at all these storys! Some are dramatic, some are romantic, some are sad, some are cool, and some are-" at saying this Roy burst out laughing.

"-funny." Link said, finishing the sentence.

"Look, Roy, we need some sleep now, and if you keep us up all night long laughing, you are going to expierience total pain." Marth told Roy.

"Okay, okay, I'll get off the net." Roy said, and turned off the computer.

"Alright, we got a big day tomorrow ."

"Yeah, our first gig." Link reminded them.

"God, what if no one likes us? What if I do something embarassing? What if I skip a beat or play a wrong note or mess up or-" Marth sighed. 

"Don't worry now, worry tomorrow." Roy told his friend.

But as he laid there in his bed that night, he wasn't so sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, next time, it will be the Maroon jack o' lanterns first gig!!! YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!

Audience:Yaaayyyyy……….

AND GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN BE AT THE GIG!!! If you want to, just review me and tell what you want to be doing, what you want to wear, if yer a boy or a girl, etc.,etc…….

Audience:Yaaayyyyy……….

STOP THAT!!!!!!!!

(Silence) 

Thank you.


	6. The Maroon jack o' lanterns first gig! P...

Chapter 6- the maroon jack o' lanterns first gig part 2

**I just added in cameo's 4 everyone who reveiwed me so here you are guys!!! : D**

The next day at the gig……..

"Oh my gosh! I am so excited! Linky-poo is in a band and got a gig!" Zelda cried. "Yeah, and Marth and Roy, too," said Mewtwo. "But I wonder about the crowd…..what if they don't like them?"

And speaking about the crowd, as we look in we see some familiar people……..

"Oh, great! They have donuts!"  Linkdude grabbed a chocolate covered cake and shoved it in his mouth greedily. "Well, fine with me if you eat all the desserts. Is that your 5th  cake slice that you just ate?" Godfather Richsono asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, save some Ice cream for me, kapesh? I like ice cream." 

"Will you guys stop discussing desserts? You've been talking about what types of cake you like for a half hour now." VejiitaseiHeir retorted.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Want me ta pull my boys on ya?" Godfather Richsono asked her.

VegiitaseiHeir leaned against a corner in the wall of the taco bar. "No."

"Well, let's talk about ice cream. I like spumoni."

"Dude, it's all about chocolate. Ya _gotta_ have chocolate. Oh, and cookies n' cream is pretty good, too." Linkdude told him.

"I like fudge brownie." VegiitaseiHier said.

"Well, you have to try chocolate." Linkdude said, drooling just thinking about it.

"Whatever." VegiitaseiHier sighed.

"Man, I came here for the food." Linkdude stated as he grabbed two some tacos.

"I came here to watch whoevers playing. The Maroon Jack o' Lanterns are up first." VegiitaseiHeir said.

"I have an affair to settle here." Godfather Richsono told them.

"Whath kind ofv affair ith it thith thime?" Linkdude asked between a mouthfull of a taco.

"A schmuck here owes me money. And you should stop talking with your mouth full."

"What kinda schmuck?" asked VegiitaseiHeir.

"Just look out for a guy in red overalls and a cap with an 'M' on it."

The doors to the taco bar opend and in stepped some more familiar charecters……

"Hi, guys. Sorry we're late." Said a blue coyote.  

"Oh boy, they have tacos!!!!!" exclaimed a yellow Kirby. He had a backwards hat that said "ZERO" on it.

"Shhh, guys, the shows about to start!" VegetaseiHier scolded.

"AND NOW: THE MAROON JACK O' LANTERNS!!!!!" 

Link, Marth and Roy went up on stage and started playing the song you saw in chapter 5. 

"Hey, thith ith prethy gud," Linkdude said with a donut in his mouth.

"Thell me abouth ith," said SushiKirby.

"This is great! I wonder if they write their own lyrics," exclaimed VegetsseiHier, twirling her tail.

"Woohoo! The dude playing the guitar has blue hair, just like me!!" CoyoteBlue yelled.

"Hmmm, very impressive." Godfather Richsono said.

The smashers went wild, dancing all over the floor and stomping their feet.

After the gig was over, Marth, Roy and Link drove to their condo.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!!!!" Roy yelled.

"That was SO cool!" Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I think everyone liked us!" Link said over the commotion.

And when they opened their codo door, they got a big surprise…..

Next: THE SURPRISE PARTY!!!! WHOOOO!


	7. THE SUPRISE PARTY!

**Da surprise party! WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!**

Link, Marth and Roy opened the door to their condo. The lights were off. Marth turned the lights on and……….

**"SUPRRIIIIIIIISE!!!!"**

A ton of people jumped out from hiding places. The whole smash gang was there, and even some people they didn't know.

Link, totally surprised and not knowing what the heck was going on, yelled, "AAAAUUUGGHHHHH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?!?"

"It's a surprise party. For you guys. We loved the gig and wanted to congratulate you," Fox explained. "AND we brought over some of your, um, fans."

"I thought that was greater than "Princess Mononoke!" Onebangedpilot yelled. "Dude, what the heck is "Princess Mononookee?" Linkdude asked. "It's an anime` film. There's this Princess in midieval Japan who-" "I get the idea." "That was better than _The Godfather_ part two!" added Godfather Richsono. "I-a liked it-a too." Mario said. "**_YOU?!?_YOU OWE ME THE 500 YOU 'BOROWWED' FROM ME AT THE OSCAR HASENFELTER ARCADE!!!!!!" Godfather Richsono yelled, pointing at Mario. "Dude, what the heck is the Oscar hasenfelter arcade?" Linkdude asked. "Never mind that. GET 'EM, GINO!!!" Godfather Richsono yelled. In an instant a huge man grabbed Mario.**

"Pay up." Godfather Richsono said.

"OK-a, I-a will-a----I-a think," Mario said sweating.

Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a 500 dollar bill.

"Dude, they still make those?!?" Linkdude asked. 

"No." Rexcon said.

And so the party started.

"I GOT THE SODAS!!!" yelled Ganondorf.

"I GOT THE CAKE FOR LINK!!!" yelled Zelda.

"Link with a 'dude' on the end?" Linkdude asked hopefully.

"No."

"Crudmonkeys. I GOT THE TACO'S!!!!!!!" yelled Linkdude.

"Taco's?!?" everybody said in unison.

"I like tacos."

Everybody fell over anime` style.

"I GOT THE ANIME` FLICKS!!!" yelled Onebangedpilot.

"I-A GOT-A THE PEPPERONI PIZZA!!!" yelled Luigi.

"WE GOT THE LEMONADE!!!" yelled Ness, Kirby and Young Link.

"I GOT THE-uh, what did I get?" Captain Falcon asked himself.

"I GOT THE CHEESY OLD MONSTER MOVIES!!!" yelled Godfather Richsono.

"I GOT-hic-GOT-hic-GOT-hic-the-hic-HICCUPS!!!" yelled Yoshi.

And that was it with the gots.

Everyone ate and drank and watched cheesy old monster movies and anime` flicks until one unfortunate thing happened:

"Ugh. I feel sick." Said young Link.

"Pills!" said doctor Mario.

"Castor oil!" said his nurse.

"Pizza!" said the lady with the alligator purse.

"Hey, who asked you, anyway?" said Linkdude.

"Apparently nobody," chortled Rexcon.

"BBLLLUUUAAGGHH!!!" Young Link threw up all over the floor.

"Yuck! Too late." Said Linkdude.

And the party went late into the night. Then everybody went back home.

"Wow! That was great." Roy said.

"Yeah. Our fans were kinda weird, but cool." Marth added.

"And that guy who looked just like me liked tacos a LOT…….I'm glad we didn't tell him there were frozen tacos in the freezer." Link told his friends.

And then they crawled into their beds and fell asleep.

Next chaptah: Do you want to see Ganondorf, Bowser and Captain Falcon go work at Mc donalds? You DO? YAY!!!!!!!

Audience: Yayyyyyy……..


	8. Mc donalds mayhem!

**Chaptah 8!!!!!!**

Captain Falcon, Bowser and Ganondorf walked to Mc donalds.

"Why did we come here in the first place?" Ganondorf asked.

"HE wash hungry." answered Bowser. "Truthfully, I don't shee how thesh people can eat shtuff like that."

"Allright hamburgers, SHOW ME YA MOVES!!!" Captain Falcon yelled.

"We're getting a job first." Ganondorf said.

They walked into Mcdonalds and went to the manager.

"Any experience?" the manager asked.

"No."

"Any social problems?"

"Yes."

"Are you honestly listening to me?"

"No."

"You're hired," the manager said.

Ganondorf went to working at the cash register, Captain Falcon went to the window where you get yer food, and Bowser went to flipping hamburger patties.

Eveything was doing fine until one little kid came in………

…that's right, one little kid…….

…..one VERY spoiled, bratty kid with a serious attitude problem………

…..RYAN. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!

"Are you the guy that says 'can I take your order?'" asked Ryan.

"Yep, I sure am. And don't ask about it, please. I hate doing this." Ganondorf said.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"Yes?"

"You do?"

"YYYYYEEEESSSSSS!!!!! I HATE IT!!!! HATE IT SO MUCH!!!!!! I HATE IIIITTTTTT!!!!!!" Ganondorf yelled.

"……"

"Ahh, that's bette-"

"You do?"

"AAAAUUUUGHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sitting at a table in Mc donalds at the time were three very reconizable people…….

"Did you just hear a scream?" Onebangedpilot asked.

Linkdude and Sindel looked at Onebangedpilot.

"Yeah." Linkdude said. "Yuh know, I don't know why Mc donalds doesn't make tacos. Taco bell makes tacos. Jack in the box makes tacos."

"Linkdude, stop with the taco routine." Sindel told him.

"Okay, okay."

"Man, I think that hambugers are a little better than ta-" Onebangedpilot started to say. But Sindel and Linkdude had both opend their eyes really wide.

"What?"

"Uh….dude…..uh…"

"What is it, Linkdude?"

"Uh…..One…..banged….p-pi…."

"What, Sindel?"

"Duck." Sindel said.

"Duck? Where?" Onebangedpilot asked.

"No, DUCK, DUCK!!!!" Linkdude yelled, and pulled Onebangedpilot down just in time. But Sindel was right in the seat in front of Onebangedpilot and……

SPLAT.

A fresh, hot hamburger hit Sindel square in the mouth.

"Whoa, Sindel, are you okay?" Onebangedpilot asked. Sindel removed the hamburger to speak.

"Hey, cool. It's not everyday you get beaned in the mouth with a free sandwich." Sindel said with a huge grin.

Two more hamburgers landed on the table.

"WHOA." Linkdude exclaimed. "Free burgers!"

"Hey, this is a lucky day!" Onebangedpilot said as he bit into one.

"Man, if this is REALLY a lucky day, Ronald Mc donald gets beaten up by Speedy, the origanal mickey D's mascot." Linkdude said.

Four more hot, fresh hamburgers flew into the air. One of them landed on another table, the rest either hit the ground or another customer.

"Hey, what gives?" Sindel asked.

Ganondorf had begun throwing hamburgers at Ryan, who was running all over the place. Soon, a food fight started. Ganondorf grabbed Ryan and dumped him in a vat of ketchup. 

"HERE YOU GO, SMALL FRY!!!!!" Ganondorf yelled. (cheesy joke alert!!)

Ryan yelled and cried and squirmed.

Meanwhile, Bowser was cooking hamburger patties in all their greasy glory.

"Lalala….one patty goesh here and……darn, I think I need to turn the burnersh…." Bowser said.

He turned on the burners high and they wouldn't get hotter.

"Darn…well, nuttun' a a little fire breath can't do…."

Bowser breathed fire onto the greasy burner and it caught fire.

"HELP! AHHHHHH!" Bowser made a scream like a little girl and ran to get every one out of Micky d's.

A few minuetes later everyone was out and the whole building had caught fire.

"YOU GUYS ARE FIRED!!!!!" the boss yelled.

"You are too." said Captain Facon.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?"

"Nothing."

**Well, was that good? You want to see Samus and Zelda work at Taco bell? You DO? YAAAAYYYY!!!! Mmmm, tacos…….**


	9. Taco bell terror

"We are NOT working at taco bell." "We ARE, Samus! It's the only place we can go!" "We are NOT!!!"

  Saumus and Zelda were in front of the local taco bell, obviously argueing. "We AREN'T!" "WE ARE!!!!!"

5 minutes later…….

They got the job. 

"God, I can't BELIEVE this." Samus muttered as a car rolled up to the speaking box thingie.

"Hi. Welcome to taco bell. May I take yer order." Samus said tonelessly. "Samus Baby! Is that YOU?" The voice said. Samus's stomach lurched. It was Captain FALCON!!!!!!

"Oh god. Go away. Im not-" "I'll order three smooches to go, please!" Captain falcon said thru the speaky-thingie. "GO AWAY!!!!!" Samus yelled. "THIS IS MY JOB!!!! YOU ARE NOT! I repeat NOT!!! GOING TO MESS IT UP!" "Litsen, sam, you gotta just accept ya feelings! Go with the flow! Accept ma loooooven! Come on!" "GO-AWAY!!!!!!!! You-"

Meanwhile, Zelda was at the counter, when a certain someone in a blue pinstripe suit walked up.

"Excuse me? I need 500 tacos." Godfather Richsono said. "Um, what?" Zelda asked. "500 tacos." Godfather Richsono repeated. "You REALLY aren't going to eat all those tacos?" Zelda asked. "Nope. They are." Godfather Richsono said, pointing to two people that were at a table with two others.

"600 TACOS!!!!!" Linkdude yelled. "Hotsauce COVERED!!!!!" Yelled Rexicon. "Guys, give the lady a BREAK," Onebangedpilot said. "Yeah, I mean, that is a lot of tacos," Sindel told them. "Oh? And what'll you guys have, hamburgers?" Asked Rexicon sarcastically. Linkdude, Onebangedpilot, and Sindel immedietly began contorting their faces into ones with unspeakable laughter. Soda shot out of Linkdude's nose and they began cracking up.

  "Uh….Guys? Was it something I said?" Rexicon asked.

Meanwhile……..

"Please, Samus, we do NOT use swear words at customers," The manager said, as he desperatley tried to pull Samus away from the microphone. "YOU @#$@$%^#$^#$&$*(!@$#$%%&$!!!!$%^#!!!$%^&$#@!!!!!!" Samus screamed. "Now really, babe, that's no way to talk to your sugar-lovin'." Captain Falcon said in an innocent voice thru the microphone. "AAGGGGHHHH!" Samus screamed.

  Meanwhile, at the counter, someone walked into taco bell…..

RYAN.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!

"I wanna choco taco." Ryan said to Zelda. "That's 99 cents, little guy," Zelda told him.

At the table….

Linkdude looked up from his mound of tacos. "Hey Godfather, it was really nice of your friend to buy us lunch." "Oh! Yeah, he's a really nice guy. Really nice…."

At thehideout spot thingie…….

Gino waved a piece of paper in Mario's face. "See this? This a bill from Taco bell. Yer gonna pay it, right?" "Mmmm. MMmmm hmmmm," Mario mumbled thru his gag. "Good." Gino said.

Back at taco bell…..

Linkdude looked up from his mound of tacos again and saw Ryan. "ACKKK!" He yelled. "What is it, Linkdude?" Sindel asked. Then Sindel saw Ryan. "AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What, guys?" Onebangedpilot asked. Then onebangedpilot saw Ryan. "AHHHHH!" "CURSE OF THE BRATTY LITTLE KID!!!!!!!!" Linkdude yelled, and he held on to his hat and ran screaming down the street. Sindel and Onebangedpilot followed. "Whats with them?" asked Rexicon. "I Dunn-" but before Godfather Richsono finished his sentence, Linkdude grabbed them both and dragged them out of taco bell.

"Whats with them?" asked Zelda.

Did ya like that??? Don't worry, it ended with whats with them for a good reason in the next chapter WITH- THE MAROON JACK O LANTERNS!!!! YAY!!!!!

A little note: I am really sorry about the late chapter. The first copy of this got deleted somehow, and I know everyone's been waiting a long, LONG time. Enjoy!

-Linkdude

:p


End file.
